A Match Made In Heaven
by RubinAmigo
Summary: Sequel to 'Kiss my'. Established Destiel. Set a few years after their wedding but the concept is the same. Cas takes some things too literal.
1. Bun in the oven

**Apparently some people wanted a sequel to Kiss my ! and since they were so kind as to provide me with ideas I have started working on a few more chapters. Cas still has a problem with taking things too literal :) **

**This is established Destiel and it is set a few years after the wedding. There is no connection to the timeline of the show, 'cause that just really wouldn't work, so there are no spoilers for anything.**

**The first chapter is 'Bun in the Oven' but it is not MPreg, 'cause I just can't wrap my head around that. And now enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>Married life had been going well for Dean and Cas. They had built a small house close to Bobby's where they could enjoy some quality time alone whenever the Winchester brothers weren't travelling across the country to hunt some evil. Sam and Bobby had insisted after walking in on the newlyweds one too many times. But other than that not much had changed. Whenever there was a hunt Cas came along now, hardly ever leaving Dean's side and having an angel with them was a great asset for the hunters.<p>

But during the last couple of weeks Dean had noticed a change in Cas. He seemed lost in thought more often, almost sad as if he missed something more in his life. And lately he had started to wander off on his own whenever he had a chance to. Dean was worried, he didn't know what was wrong with his angel and Cas wouldn't give him a straight answer when he asked. One day, when they were in a cute little town for a hunt, he had secretly followed the angel when Cas had thought he was asleep and had snuck out of their motel room.

He hadn't known what to expect. He never thought that Cas might be cheating on him so he wasn't acting out of jealousy. He just wanted to know what was going on so he could somehow help Cas. Nevertheless he was surprised when Cas went to a small park that also had a playground. He watched as the angel went to a far bench and sat down, watching the children playing and some of the mothers holding their babies. His eyes lit up as he watched them and Dean could see a smile spread on his face. So that was what this was all about. Cas wanted children. A family.  
>Dean stopped watching from a distance and walked across the lawn to the bench where Cas was sitting.<p>

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked as he placed a hand on the angel's shoulder.  
>Cas looked up at him, a little startled by Dean's unexpected presence.<br>"Nothing. Just watching," he replied cautiously. Dean smiled and sat down next to him on the bench.  
>"They are adorable, aren't they?" he asked, referring to the playing children. Cas nodded.<br>"Would you like to have a family, too?"

Cas looked at his husband with big blue eyes that clearly said, yes, he would. But then he slowly shook his head. "I already have a family, Dean. I have you."

Dean took Cas hand in both his hands and squeezed it gently. "I know, but that's not what I meant," he told him. "You want to have kids, don't you?"

Cas eyes widened before he quietly admitted, "Yes, I do."

"You can talk to me about those things, you know?" Dean said, relieved that he had finally figured out what was bothering his angel.

"I didn't want you to think that being with you isn't enough. It is. Just sometimes, having a child, someone who is ours, would be nice. But I know it's only a dream. It is not physically possible," Cas told him with a sad look on his face and Dean pulled him into a tight hug, his heart hurting at seeing the sadness in Cas' eyes.

"I know that is not the case. I understand what you're feeling. And if you want a baby there are ways. We'll figure something out, I promise," Dean answered and was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you," Cas whispered before pulling away.

"I love you, too," Dean whispered back and pulled Cas up and off the bench as he got up. They went back to their motel and later met up with Sam to get rid of the evil in this little town.

When they returned back home after the hunt Dean spent a lot of time researching ways for them to become fathers. With Sam's help he finally found a woman willing to be a surrogate mom and he and Cas donated some sperm. Then they waited. They had been warned it would take a few weeks and might not even work on the first try but they were hopeful.

Then, one day when Dean was at home alone and Cas was gone to do some angel business, which he thankfully rarely did anymore, the call came. He was overjoyed when Melissa, the woman who they had chosen to carry their child, told him that it had worked and she was now pregnant. Dean desperately needed to tell someone the good news and since Cas was still out he called his brother.

With his back turned towards the open door he started to tell Sam about the call from Melissa and didn't notice Cas' return.

"Yes, she's absolutely positive. It worked," he said into the phone and then went quiet for a moment as he listened to Sam's response.

"We do. We have a bun in the oven," he laughed, affirmed something Sam had said and then ended the phone call, just as Cas walked into the kitchen to kiss him hello. But what Cas did next really surprised him. The angel went straight to the oven and looked at it with a puzzled expression. He did his signature head tilt which had become rare over the years, as Cas had gotten more used to human customs.

For some reason it delighted Dean to see this. It reminded him of the beginning of their relationship and of the angel he'd fallen in love with. Of course he was madly in love with Cas just as he was now but sometimes Dean liked to be reminded of the Cas who got easily confused by the simplest things. And seeing him now staring at the oven and opening it to look inside was just too adorable, even though Dean still didn't know what the problem was.

"Cas. What are you doing?" he asked as he walked over to his husband and put his arms around the smaller man.

"There is nothing in there," Cas answered bewildered, looking at the open oven as if he accused the appliance of some kind of treachery.

"Why would there be anything in there?" Dean asked, now confused himself.

"Because you said we had a bun in the oven, but the oven isn't even on. Why would you lie to Sam about that?"

Dean started to laugh and had to fight hard to suppress his giggles when a hurt look flitted across Cas' face.

"Honey, it's an expression. I wasn't talking about an actual bun. I was talking about us and Melissa and our baby. She called me to tell us that she's pregnant. We're going to be dads."

Dean smiled so widely that he thought the corners of his mouth must be almost touching his ears and he turned Cas around to face him to see his smile mirrored on the angel's face.

"We're going to be dads," Cas repeated full of awe. Dean nodded and pulled him into a tight hug and after seemingly endless kisses the two of them went over to Bobby's to celebrate with him and Sam.


	2. Get Lost

**Forgot to mention it at the last chapter. 'Bun in the oven' was a suggestion from DeansMuse. **

**This one is a suggestion from CastielandMexx who is very good at motivating me to write :D Without you asking me how the chapter was going I might not have finished it today. **

**Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Uhg, I'll be right back," Melissa said, uttering the words through barely opened lips with some difficulty. She hurriedly got up from the breakfast table, where she'd been sitting with Dean and Cas and, pressing her hand against her stomach, made a beeline for the bathroom. The two men heard muffled sounds of discomfort through the closed door and Cas started to pale.<p>

"Oh no, not you, too," Dean sighed and Cas just looked at him helplessly with big blue eyes, obviously no feeling well.

Melissa came back to the table soon, heavily sitting down on her chair. "Morning sickness is a bitch," she declared weakly and Cas nodded in agreement and then got up to quickly get into the recently vacated bathroom. When he returned Melissa gave him one of her ginger candies which seemed to help her and Dean let the two of them relax and regain some strength while he cleared the table.

They had invited Melissa to stay with them for a while after having met up with her when she had wanted to show them the first ultrasound images and tell them that she was in fact expecting twins. After she had told them that her roommate was going to be gone for a few days they had immediately told her she could stay at their place if she wanted some company.

They hadn't expected her presence to effect Cas they way it had. But suddenly Cas, the angel that didn't need to eat or sleep and didn't get sick, was showing the same symptoms as Melissa. It had started with him stealing food from Dean's plate, which the hunter hadn't minded too much, but then he had gotten some weird food cravings and Dean had started to get worried.

That Cas was sleeping now wasn't a problem at all but his mood swings were not so easy to deal with. Dean had called Sam for advice when it had started. "Sounds like the couvade syndrome to me. A sympathetic pregnancy," the smart-ass had told him almost immediately. But at least it explained why Cas behaved as if he was pregnant as well. And now he could apparently add morning sickness to the list of symptoms.

Dean was looking forward to Melissa going back to her own place that day. It wasn't that he didn't like having her around, not at all. She was very sweet and he liked being a part of her life while she carried his and Cas' babies. But he was hoping that Cas would get back his normal angel self once the pregnant woman was gone, though he suspected he might not be that lucky.

"We'll come to see you again soon. In the meantime, call us when you need something. Anything, alright?" Dean told Melissa as he hugged her goodbye, her roommate waiting for her in the car outside the house.

"You know I will. Thanks," she answered and then went to hug Cas before she got into the car and drove of waving at them.

When Dean turned towards Cas he noticed that the blue eyes of his husband were shining with the wetness of unshed tears. He pulled him into a tight hug and whispered, "We can visit her next weekend already if you want to." Cas nodded and Dean kissed him softly before they went back inside.

Unfortunately Cas' symptoms didn't go away after Melissa had left. Instead they seemed to worsen but maybe Dean was imagining that because Melissa wasn't there anymore to distract him and act as a kind of buffer between him and Cas' mood swings. He tried to be patient, he really did. He knew it wasn't Cas' fault. He couldn't do anything about how he felt and he didn't do it on purpose but it was difficult to deal with, especially since Cas was not in fact pregnant.

At the moment Dean was sitting in their living room watching a ball game and sipping a cold beer. Since there wasn't anything to hunt right now he had spent the day working on his Impala, making sure she was in perfect condition. Now he was enjoying his free time while Cas was busying himself in the kitchen.

"You could really help me with the dishes, you know," Cas suddenly called from the kitchen in an accusing tone, even though Dean hadn't even been aware that that was what Cas was doing. But he had some experience with situations like this by now and tried to defuse it before they got into another argument.

"I will in a bit. Why don't you watch the game with me and then we'll finish the dishes together later," he suggested but apparently this idea was not okay with Cas. At least that's what he figured from the lack of an answer but he was tired from working outside all day and needed the rest. He'd make it up to Cas later.

When he went into the kitchen Cas was sitting at the table, cradling a steaming mug of tea and glowering at Dean.

"What now?" Dean asked, sensing an argument and being way too tired to work out a way to avoid it.

"You didn't help me." Cas voice was almost a whine. Dean sighed.

"I told you I'd help after the game," Dean answered, trying hard to stay calm.

"Well, it's too late now. I'm all done."

Dean only shrugged. He didn't know what to say to that.

"You never help me with anything," Cas now accused and this Dean couldn't let go.

"That is not true. I help you whenever I can but today I had to work on the car and I just needed to sit down for a few minutes," he replied not so calm anymore.

"So the car is more important than me?" Cas asked on the verge of breaking down, completely misinterpreting Dean's words.

"What? No, of course not. You need to calm down and listen."

"I am calm!" Cas all but yelled and Dean decided it was best to get some distance between them until they were both calmer. He left the kitchen and retreated into the living room but Cas followed him. Dean changed direction and headed for the front door but this seemed to anger Cas even more.

"See, you're going outside again. To your beloved car. You spent more time with the stupid Impala than with me."

"Cas, that is ridiculous!" Dean growled. Cas was treading on thin ice insulting Dean's baby when he was already annoyed.

"So now I'm ridiculous? You're mean and neglect me for a car and I am ridiculous?" Cas cried, choking back a sob.

"Yes! You really need to back off. I mean, just listen to yourself. You're jealous of a car!" Dean was positively angry now and wished Cas would just leave him alone so he could vent his anger and calm down before one of them said something they'd regret later.

"I hate the car. I wish you'd never gotten it." Cas yelled at him and that finally crossed the line.

"Cas. Stop it and leave me alone," Dean told him.

"What?" Cas asked slightly shocked and on the verge of tears.

"You heard me. Get lost!" Dean yelled just wanting the angel to finally go away for a while.

Cas didn't reply. He just pushed past Dean out the front door and slammed it closed behind him. Dean sighed a sigh of relief at the quiet and sat down in front of the TV again with another beer. Cas needed some time to cool off and so did he. He watched some silly show and when it was over he had calmed down again and regretted the argument they'd had. He really just wanted to wrap Cas in his arms and kiss him and apologize for yelling at him and promise to help him more.

But Cas hadn't returned yet. Dean looked outside but couldn't see the angel anywhere but he didn't worry too much. The guy was an angel after all, so really what could happen to him? He probably just needed some more time alone.

When Cas hadn't returned an hour later Dean tried calling his cell but when he heard a ringing from the kitchen he realized that Cas hadn't taken his phone with him. Another hour passed and Dean called Sam. Maybe Cas had gone over to Bobby's to complain to him and Sam about what a horrible husband Dean was. But Sam hadn't seen Cas and Dean was really getting worried now. Cas wasn't thinking straight at the moment. What if something had happened to him?

Sam offered to help Dean look for him and together they started to search the woods surrounding the house where Dean and Cas lived. It took them a while and it was already dark outside when they finally found Cas in a small clearing, leaning against a tree. He was shivering and his face was streaked with tears.

Seeing him like that erased all memories of their earlier fight and Dean rushed over to him, hugging him tightly, kissing away the tears from his cheeks.

"Dean," he sobbed, pressing himself against the hunter.

"Cas, what happened? Why didn't you come back home?"

"I got lost," Cas explained and Dean pulled away a little to look him in the eye.

"You really shouldn't always take everything I say literal," Dean told him gently.

"I know. I didn't mean to. I just didn't pay attention to where I was going and couldn't find my way back," Cas said and almost started crying again.

Dean decided not to mention that Cas was an angel and could just have zapped himself back home. In his emotional state he had probably forgotten about that and mentioning this to him now might only start a new argument. So instead Dean kissed him softly and then a little more passionately when Cas responded until Sam cleared his throat loudly and all three of them left the woods and went back home.


	3. Apples and Pears

**Again, thanks to the wonderful CastielandMexx for the suggestion :D**

**For all of you who (like me) are not familiar with the phrase 'apples and pears', it will be explained in the chapter. Apparently it's a Londoner thing. Enjoy reading :)**

After their big fight Dean and Cas had both promised to try harder to understand the other. It worked quite well and harmony was restored in their relationship. They also tried to make more time for just each other. They didn't do any chores during those times, just went on dates or for a walk or simply watched a movie together.

At the moment that was exactly what they were doing. Outside it was raining but they were inside, warm and dry, curled up on the couch. Cas was pretty much sitting on Dean's lap, his head resting against the hunter's chest. Dean was gently stroking a hand through Cas' hair, listening to the angel's breathing getting more even as he fell asleep.

It was still a little weird that his angel slept now but in a situation like this Dean really loved it. Though he wouldn't mind if Cas stopped needing sleep once the babies were there. That would make things a lot easier, he thought and grinned. But if Cas still wanted to sleep then, they would find a way and make it work. Normal couples did, too, after all.

Right now he just shifted the angel's weight slightly into a more comfortable position for them both and spread a blanket over his sleeping lover. Then he returned his attention back to the movie which was some British movie he had never heard of but it was entertaining. Sometimes he had no clue what people were talking about, especially some of the teenagers, but it was usually quickly explained by what he saw on the screen or by the context in which an unknown phrase was used.

One phrase stayed stuck in his brain and an idea started to form which made him grin widely. When the movie was over, Dean shifted Castiel on is lap again so he could reach his lips and gently kiss him awake. A soft moan told him that he was successful and a few seconds later Cas started to stir and sit up a little straighter, so he could kiss Dean back.

Things heated up quickly between them, now that Cas was fully awake and the kiss deepend and grew from soft to passionate. Their mouths and hands were exploring each others' bodies, the touches getting more and more demanding when hands started to slide beneath clothing and they shifted some more on the small couch, trying to find a position that would be comfortable and leave them both enough room to move. The didn't really pay much attention to where the couch ended and a moment later they had reached the edge and tumbled onto the floor in a pile of limbs and blankets and pillows. Laughing they disentangled themselves from each other and Dean got to his feet first and pulled Cas up with him, holding him close.

"I think it's time we went up the apples and pears now," he whispered, the laughter still audible in his voice.

It was a line he'd heard in the movie and he was pretty sure Cas had been fast asleep when it had come up and seeing the confused look on his lover's face now, told him that he'd been right. He felt a little mean when he pulled back and let go of Cas, going upstairs and wondering how his angel would react. But it was too good a joke to resist and he'd be sure to make it up to Cas later. Multiple times.

Cas didn't follow him upstairs and after a few minutes Dean was wondering what his angel was up to now. He hadn't expected him to understand that 'apples and pears' meant stairs and he had enjoyed the confusion. But Cas hadn't come to ask him what the hell he'd been talking about and Dean was curious to see what he had made of that phrase.

He found Cas in the kitchen where he was kneeling on the floor, the bowl which held their fruit supply sitting next to him, empty except for a lonely banana. The rest of the fruit, all the apples and the one pear that had survived Sam's last visit, were on the ground in front of him, stacked as high as possible with the pear making up the top.

"Dean. I don't really want to step on them. Why should we go up the apples and pears?" Cas asked unsure, looking up at Dean who could barely contain his laughter. This was better than anthing he had imagined. He crouched down next to Cas and pulled him into a hug.

"Honey, we're not going to. I was just messing with you. 'Apples and pears' came up in that movie but you were already asleep. Apparently it means stairs. I just wanted to see your reaction," and when he saw the outraged look on Cas face he added, "sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you." And he kissed him deeply to show him exactly what he meant by that.

Cas seemed to be appeased by that and together they picked up the fruit and put it back in the bowl before sharing another long kiss.

"Let's go up the apples and pears now," Cas grinned when they parted to take a breath.

"Lead the way," Dean told him and Cas took his hand and pulled Dean along up the stairs and towards their bedroom.


	4. A walk in the park

**Because we all can use some fluff today.**

**And don't worry CastielandMexx, Ayers Rock is in there.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, which was littered with travel brochures. Dean watched him curiously for a while before he decided to ask what Cas was doing. He just couldn't figure out what his angel was up to.<p>

"Cas, what are you doing?" He moved closer, looking over Cas' shoulder to see what he was reading. It was a brochure about Australia.

"Nothing," the angel replied, trying to gather up the papers to hide them from Dean but it was already too late.

"Ayers Rock?" Dean asked and was surprised to see Cas blushing slightly at the name of Australia's famous landmark.

"You could just zap over there to look at in real life. Why the brochures?" Dean wondered, sitting down next to his husband.

"I…I was just looking at places we could show our children when they are old enough," he explained, sounding a little bit nervous.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Dean said seriously and then wondered why the hell his angel was blushing even more, his cheeks and ears now colored a deep crimson.

Dean really had no idea what to make of this but when the phone started to ring he quickly pressed a soft kiss on Cas' hot cheek and then got up to take the call.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" he said after checking the caller ID.

"I think I found us a few possible jobs," his younger brother replied. "Tell me if there's one you think you and Cas could take." Then he started telling Dean about the possible hunts he had found for them, explaining exactly where they were and what they most likely were about.

Dean and Cas still went on hunts but not very often anymore. The twins were due to be born soon and the two men didn't want to be away hunting when that moment came. So they only did easy hunts anymore, ones that were close by and which they could take care of within a day. Once the babies were there, things would change in that area of their life anyway, so it was a good thing they were getting used to it already.

"The second one. Let's take that one. It'll be a walk in the park," Dean told Sam after having listened to all the options.

Cas, who had only heard Dean's part of the conversation, waited for him to hang up the phone, before getting up and putting his arms around his lover. Then the angel teleported the two of them to the next park and stepped back to look into Dean's surprised and confused face.

"What…?" he asked, looking around.

"You said something about a walk in the park. So I brought us to the next park," Cas explained, smiling widely at Dean, whose eyes were starting to twinkle with amusement. He grabbed Cas by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I was talking about a job Sam found us. An easy one, that's what I meant by 'walk in the park'," he explained when he pulled away from the kiss.

Cas face fell. "Oh, I see. I'll get us back then." And he reached his hand up to Dean's face, ready to zap them back home.

"No, no, no," Dean quickly stopped him. "I actually think I'd prefer a walk in the park with you right now."

Cas smiled and they kissed again. When they started walking Dean got out his cell phone to text Sam that he should go on the hunt by himself. His brother was an excellent hunter and the job was easy. Sam would be able to handle it on his own.

"So, you want to go to Australia then?" Dean asked after they'd walked in silence for a while, just holding hands.

"Not especially," Cas answered with a mischievous smile.

"But…Ayers Rock," Dean muttered, not quite understanding Cas response. Cas stopped then and turned to face Dean, standing very close to him.

"I think you should take care of my Ayers Rock," Cas told him taking Dean's hand and rubbing it over his crotch where the hunter could indeed feel something that was as hard as a rock.

"So that's what that was about?" Dean asked, grinning as Cas nodded and zapped them back home, right into their bedroom.

"I looked up rhyming slang after you used it on me and I found this little phrase which I thought might be useful," Cas told him as he pushed Dean down onto his knees.

"So all the brochures were just there to set this up?"

"Yes. And it worked," Cas said happily.

"My sly little angel," Dean whispered fondly as he started to undo Cas' belt.

A few hours later they were roused from their lazy cuddling when Sam banged on their front door, loudly yelling at them to open it. When they did so, several minutes later, they were greeted by a furious and slime covered Sam Winchester, who just wanted to let them know what he thought of their backing out of the hunt at the last minute. Apparently it hadn't been as easy and straightforward as they had believed it to be.

Sam's rant was cut short by the telephone though. "I've gone into labor and I'm at the hospital now," Melissa told Dean who had taken the call.

He relayed the message and then Cas grabbed him and zapped them both to the hospital, leaving Sam alone to deal with the gunk and his anger. They were having their babies now. There was nothing in the world more important than that.


	5. Knock me over with a Feather

**This is the last chapter for this story. I think it has run its course now and I don't have any great ideas for it anymore. So here is another short, cute, fluffy chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it but now I'll concentrate on other things.**

* * *

><p>Cas took the two of them to the hospital and they immediately asked for Melissa. They were told that so far everything was looking good and were directed to the waiting area, where another soon-to-be-father was nervously pacing and some more family members were sitting on the chairs, looking anxious.<p>

Dean and Cas sat down and nodded at the other waiting people who looked as nervous and excited as they felt. Now they had to wait until Melissa invited them into her room, so they could meet their babies.

They had to wait about two hours until a nurse finally came to get them and quietly they entered the room, where Melissa was lying in her bed with the two babies sleeping on her chest.

"Hey, how are you?" Dean asked softly, when they sat down next to her on a few chairs.

"Tired. Exhausted really. I'm glad it's over," she said with a small smile. "You have a

beautiful boy and a girl."

She sat up carefully and let Dean and Cas each take a sleeping baby. They held them gently and looked down at their newborn children. They were the most beautiful things they had ever seen in the world and it wasn't easy to let the nurse take them away, so both, children and parents, could get some rest.

They stayed with Melissa for a little bit longer until she fell asleep and then they wandered through the hospital, to find the room where all the newborn babies were. It had a big window in the front wall, so that the families could see their newest addition without disturbing any sleeping children.

Sam and Bobby had by now arrived, too and wanted to see the newest family members. Dean and Cas quickly found their twins and showed Sam and Bobby which ones were theirs. The two babies, they were to be called John and Mary, as all four of them had decided together, were awake now and looked up at them with curiuos eyes. And they had beautiful eyes. The girl, Mary, had brilliant blue eyes, while the boy, John, had bright green eyes.

"Knock me over with a feather," Dean muttered when he noticed that and they all looked at the children with fascination.

None of them had expected this, that both Cas and Dean would be the biological father of the children. They had no idea how that even worked but they loved it. It made everything even better and Dean was exhibiting the silliest smile one had ever seen on his face. If Sam hadn't been so thrilled about being an uncle and hadn't been so fascinated with his new niece and nephew, he would have taken a picture of Dean's face for future blackmail purposes. But he didn't and they all stayed there and just silently watched the babies until they fell asleep.

Only then did they manage to take their eyes of them and Bobby and Sam convinced the new Daddy's to go home and get some sleep, as long as they still could because in a few days they would take their babies home with them. The two men heeded the advice and Cas took them back to their home right to the nursery they had prepared.

For a moment they stood there and looked at the empty baby beds and the supplies they had stacked in a corner, diapers, clothes, bottles, toys and whatnot. Then they walked across the hall to their own bedroom and once inside, Dean was suddenly pushed over by something light and soft and yet strong and he fell onto the bed. Surprised he turned to look at Cas to see the shadows of his wings against the far wall.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked with a smile in his voice.

"Just doing what you said earlier. I knocked you over with a feather, well a wing actually, but it's close enough I think," Cas said with a grin and Dean smiled widely at him.

"I should really learn to watch what I'm saying around you," Dean said and Cas nodded as he climbed up onto the bed and on top of Dean.

"Yes, you should," he agreed. "But not all the time." And when he kissed his husband, Dean couldn't agree more. Especially when it made Cas show his wings, because Dean had always found those to make his angel even more sexy.


End file.
